1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to measuring apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fastener measuring device wherein the same is arranged to provide for ease of indication of fastener size to permit individuals to employ the correct tool for association therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Measuring devices of various types are indicated in the prior art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,601; 3,762,057; 3,815,598; and 4,485,556.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a convenient and simplified organization permitting ease of measurement of a fastener prior to its use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.